My version of Camp Rock
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Exactly what tittle says! My version! Shane has an older sister, who also has a solo career, and she comes with him to Camp Rock. Does her being there make a difference with meeting Mitchie? Or the way Shane reacted when she lied?- OC- Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Yassou! How is everyone! Yes I know I'm alittle to hyper for someone who had to miss school because of a catergory 1 hurricane, power failure, and my laptop begin a peice of shit. :/ It might have to do with all that Red Bull I drank...

**Anyway, this story had been sitting in my FF Draft notebook for I don't know how long just waiting to be posted.**

**So, let me explain it a bit.**

**Shane has an older sister that comes with him back to Camp Rock. Her own choice of course.**

**She's twenty years old. No Boyfriend.**

**Anyway, the way I'll be writing this, is everytime I want Tifani(me) in the movie, or in Shane's parts. You'll see.**

**I may update this story one more time tonight. If not, then I'll try tomorrow. :/**

**The chapters may be short. Come to think of it, for all my story's the coming chapters will be short for two reasons.**

**1) I have school**

**2) My laptop broke, or whatever you want to call what happened to it, so I'm laptopless, and forced(not really) to use my mom's home computer. Meaning I can't use the new software I bought, and took forever to install in my laptop, and It's harder to write. It's an older Dell home computer.**

**So, I'm aiming, and saving to try to get a Apple laptop. Hopefully a Mac Pro.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything excpet 'Tifani' who is me!**

**Reviews are what make cookie's shared! (Not really)**

* * *

Tifani Gray and younger brother Shane Gray stepped onto the grounds of Music camp. Camp Rock.

Shane was eighteen years old, and was in the band Connect Three, He met his two best friends Nate Black and Jason White at Camp Rock, and together they formed Connect Three.

But, here he is, three years later, as some sort of rehab for his bad aditude.

But as for Tifani, she was here for two reasons.

One, when she heard that Shane was coming back to Camp Rock, she also wanted to come to her favorite camp as an assistant.

The second reason is because, when their manager found out she was coming too, he made her look after Shane.

Tifani was twenty years old. She was in the band Connect Three as well, but jusr for back up vocals, guitar, keyboard, those such, Nothing lead. That was up to the boys.

But, she also had her own solo career as a rock star.

Shane had complained the entire ride there, and now, now he was just being an idiot.

"Come on Pop star. Let's go see Uncle Brown." Tifani said fixing the strap of her guitar case on her back while squinting through the sun.

"First of all, it's _Rock Star_. Not Pop star." He said spitting out the word 'Pop star' as if it were a sickly desease.

"Uh no. Your in Connect three. Which is clearly labeled Pop stars. Me, I am also in Connect three, but also have my own solo career as a Rock Star. So, you should really be calling me Rock Star." Tifani corrected. It wasn't that she was stuck up! She was no where near there. But her brother really got on her nerves sometimes, so she had to put him in his place.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm Shane Gray!"

"Yeah. And I'm Tifani Gray. Shane Gray's _older _sister. And I can talk to you however the hell I want. Now walk."

Shane huffed, but followed his sister's directions because he knew that if he didn't, he was in for it.

He didn't like argueing with Tifani. He in fact, hated it. When they were younger, they would always play, talk, everything. They were inseprable! But then they became famous, and you know the story. He stilled loved her, more than she knew. But his jerkyness just comes out before he can stop it. And he hated himeself for it. He was also very proud of her. He was proud, that she had made it this far on her own. He was proud that, she had the guts to tell the label what he couldn't. He was also proud, that she was one of the very few people who still stood up to him. But he would never. Ever. Admit any of this to her. He was to ashamed. So he just continued on.

The two siblings walked to their Uncle Brown's cabin where they saw him waiting outside with a warm welcoming smile.

Tifani slowed her pace so she could have her own time with her uncle.

"Shane! What's happening man?" Brown greated.

"Hey Uncle Brown." Shane said and walked right passed him ignoring the hug he was offering.

Brown frowned for a moment, but instantly brightened when seeing Tifani.

"Tifani! It's so good to see you!" Brown said opening up his arms for a hug, which Tifani gladly accepted.

"Hey Uncle Brown! How's my favorite Uncle?" She asked as they walked into the cabin.

Shane was lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"I've been well. Are you excited?" He asked sitting down on a chair.

"Major!" Tifani exclaimed sitting as well.

Shane skuffed as a response.

"So, Shane. You'll be teaching Hip-Hop class." Brown said, and Shane sighed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Tifani," He started with a smile. "You will teach piano, help me teach vocals, and be mu assistant."

Tifani's eyes widend when she heard all this. She only thought that she would be teaching piano. Not a class, a helper, and an assistant. She guessed Brown really trusted her.

Shane was once again proud, yet somewhat jealous. He was proud that Tifani got to do all those things during the summer because he knew she loved this place. But he was jealous because... he wanted his Uncle to trust him like that as well.

"Seriously?" Tifani asked making sure.

"Yes." Brown said smilling,

"AHHH!" Tifani screamed. Not only did she have a good voice for singing, but one heck of a voice for screaming.

Both men cringed when she did, but thank god it was more of a squel.

"Well," Brown said slapping his knees and getting up. " You two are probably tired. I'll let you rest now. See you in the morning." Brown said and walked out the door.

Tifani moved her suitcase over to the second bed in the cabin, and changed into a pair of PJ's in the bathroom. When she walked out, Shane was still in the same position as he was when she left him.

She rolled her eyes, and walked to his suitcase and took a pair of his pajama's and threw then at his body.

"You can lay there and sulk all you want Pop star. But nothing's gonna change. Get over it." She said and jumped into her own bed and fell instantly asleep.

Shane turned over when he knew she was asleep, and stared at her sleeping form. He wish she didn't look and talk to him like she hated him. He _knew _that she sometimes did. But he didn't know what to do to change that.

He sighed and got up and changed, then got back in bed.

"Love you sis." He whispered, and with one final glance, he was out like a light.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**What do you think of Shane's and Tifani's relationship?**

**Did you like it? Hate it? **

**Please review!**

**Oh! And check out 'Mussofan04'! She's an awesome writer! Especially her story 'Alone at 18'! It's amazing! And follower her on Twitter! And while your at it, follow me on Twitter too: Pianogirl98**


	2. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
